warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Baby Looney Tunes
Baby Looney Tunes is an American animated television series taking place in an alternate universe depicting the Looney Tunes characters as infant versions of themselves. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The show is similar to Muppet Babies, with the main characters taken care of by Granny. The pilot of the show aired on September 7, 2002 on Kids' WB, The show premiered as a full series on September 14, 2002 and returned to WB stations usually before or after the Kids' WB! block from 2002 to 2003 and continued to air on Cartoon Network from 2004 until 2005 when the series ended on April 20, 2005 and reruns were on Cartoon Network were from 2006 to 2010. Reruns of the show returned August 17, 2015 to help promote the premiere of the new Uncle Grandpa special, "Uncle Grandpa Babies". Concept The show features toddler versions of the Looney Tunes characters. They live with their caretaker, Granny, and her grandson Floyd. Characters Main characters *Baby Bugs – (voiced by Samuel Vincent) He is indicated to be the oldest of the babies, which validates him as the leader. His leadership however does tend to cause tension, especially with Lola and Daffy. *Baby Daffy – (Also voiced by Samuel Vincent) He is second in the lead after Bugs. Often, he always wants his personal gain. When he does not get what he wants he believes he is treated unfairly, not noticing the inconvenience inflicted on the others. But half the time he does show and mean good intent. *Baby Lola – (voiced by Britt McKillip) She is third in the lead after Bugs & Daffy, but sometimes, she takes charge. Her independence is greater than the others and she has more boyish tendencies than the other girls. *Baby Taz – (voiced by Ian James Corlett) As much as Taz is well behaved, he often mistakes various objects for food and sometimes breaks things with his spin. He has a sense of fun which exceeds all the others. He is also more cheeky, crying for when things go wrong or when they don't go the way he wants them to. *Baby Sylvester – (voiced by Terry Klassen) The tallest of the babies, not counting Bugs and Lola's ears. At times, he is shy and anxious, and he makes an easy target for Daffy to hoax and trade with. He is rarely seen using his claws. He likes to get attention from Granny more than the others. Sylvester is afraid of lightning and he hates pickles. *Baby Tweety – (Also voiced by Samuel Vincent) The youngest and the smallest of the gang. Depicted as the brainstormer, because he comes up with ideas when the others are fresh out of them. He is very sensitive about his small frame (which he must overcome in most episodes centered around him) and curious about what he encounters. *Baby Melissa – (voiced by Janyse Jaud) She often sticks with Petunia; the two were abruptly added to the main cast in the middle of the first season. She is a highly practical and creative sort with a friendly personality, but at times she can be a control freak and get on the others' nerves. *Baby Petunia – (voiced by Chiara Zanni) She often sticks with Melissa; the two were abruptly added to the main cast in the middle of the first season. She is more intelligent than the other babies with insatiable curiosity. In the episode "Petunia the Piggy Bank", she learned to save money. *Granny – (voiced by June Foray) She offers professional love and care for the babies to keep them happy. Being the only adult in their lives, the babies are fascinated and inspired by her intelligence, wisdom and ability to overcome problems when they arise with ease. *Floyd Minton – (voiced by Brian Drummond) Granny's nephew. Sometimes he is overwhelmed by the responsibility he takes on the babies, but he is determined never to let Granny down. He often keeps an eye on one of the individual babies in each episode during Season 2. Other characters All of the other Looney Tunes characters except Speedy Gonzales have made cameos over the course of the show's run, mainly as guest spots or during songs. Penelope Pussycat is only shown in still portraits. For example, she can be seen in parody paintings of Caesar Augustus, American Gothic and Cupid during the "Vive Le Pew" song at the end of the episode "The Dolly Vanishes/Duck Reflucks". Also there is Baby Marvin the martian in "War of the weirds". Music Underscoring for the series was written by veteran animation composers Steven Bernstein and Julie Bernstein. They were nominated for a Daytime Emmy (Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition) in 2006. They also composed the score for the Easter movie, Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure, writing the music and lyrics for the featured songs. DVD releases Production In 1997, Warner Bros. Animation announced a new show it was originally under the name Lil' Looney Critters, but in April 1999 they changed the name to Baby Looney Tunes. In January 2001 they ended production and the pilot aired on September 7, 2002, they re-started production 5 days later and they re-ended production and the show started as a full series on September 14, 2002. See also References External Links Category:2000s television series Category:Baby Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Animated television series Category:Warner Bros. Television Series Category:Spin-off Category:Warner Bros. shows Category:Kids' WB shows Category:WarnerMedia shows Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Television spin-offs